


Sensei's Son

by poochiwi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Kushina, Alive Minato, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Bratty!Naruto, Daddy Kink, He is also a bit perverted, Light Marriage Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive!Kakashi, Sort Of, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiwi/pseuds/poochiwi
Summary: He had been teaching the boy since he was a pre-teen, so when he was asked to marry said boy, by his father no less, he was somewhat reluctant, but Naruto knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 400





	Sensei's Son

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, so here's something, take into account Naruto has his parents so he was raised differently and that, anyway, enjoy :)  
> warnings: age difference, OOC Naruto  
> disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto series

"Kakashi," Obito called out as he walked into the small clearing, spotting the silver-haired jōnin perched up on a tree, reading his usual dose of smut, courtesy of Jiraiya.

"Hm?" the jōnin in question replied, not even taking a single glance at his former teammate, taking into account the cheery Uchiha usually came along to annoy him, rarely did he ever come with something significative to say.

"Minato-sensei asked for you, it seemed important." the Uchiha explained, knowing that would bring his friend down easily, his huge amount of respect for their sensei unmatched by anyone else. In fact, Minato was the one person Kakashi was rarely ever late to seeing.

"Mission?" Kakashi questioned, in a tone that seemed more intrigued, though he didn't stop reading his copy of _Icha Icha Tactics_.

"No, it's something else, in fact, I think it has to do with Naruto," the raven-haired jōnin replied in a fond voice, since Obito, much like Kakashi and Rin, all held the blonde teen in high regards, having had to babysit him often, though only the Hatake prodigy had gotten the chance to train the jinchūriki formally as his genin instructor.

With a sigh, Kakashi dropped from his spot on the sturdy tree branch, passing by Obito without a word, smirking internally because he knew it would annoy the Uchiha. He chose to walk since he had already been somewhat close to the tower, and in theory he'd have Naruto waiting, not necessarily Minato-sensei. He'd take any chance possible to rile up the teen, only because he gave the best reactions; though maybe it had to also do with the fact that Naruto was spoiled, and sort of a brat, so it did bring Kakashi some satisfaction to put him in his place.

However, though he was bratty and spoiled, the golden-haired teen was also loveable, cheery, funny and many other positive things that made Kakashi feel warm and happy, even if it seemed like Sasuke had been his favorite six years ago or so – he wasn't.

When he finally got inside the Hokage's office – through the window, of course – he spotted his sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, sitting on his chair behind his desk, as per usual. But what wasn't a regular sight inside this office was the Hokage's wife, and though Naruto _was_ regularly in there, a Naruto in civilian clothes was rarer. 

"Kakashi!" the older blonde in the room exclaimed, a smile blooming on his handsome face.

"Minato-sensei," he greeted with a nod, opting to only wave at Kushina and Naruto when he noticed they didn't look all too happy to see him; the redhead looked slightly angry and the blonde looked meek – not necessarily angry like his mother, but rather, uncharacteristically shy.

"Let me just get straight into it, see, recently Naruto has been getting more marriage proposals than we're used to, and it's getting harder to evade them," the Hokage began, with Kakashi nodding along, knowing well that arranged marriages were common still, especially with people in positions such as the one the blonde teen was in, being the son of an important village's leader. "You know I'm not willing to give my baby boy away to just anyone, especially considering he'd have to leave the village if he married the people who have put forth proposals."

"What do you need me to do, Hokage-sama?" he asked, knowing something would be asked of him, whilst also feeling slightly annoyed Naruto would probably get hitched to someone, though he couldn't exactly tell _why_ it made him feel that way.

"I need you to marry Naruto, of course!"

* * *

He had agreed rather reluctantly, being pushed over by the fact that Kushina and Minato truly thought he was the best option for their son, though his sensei did specify he wasn't expecting the marriage to be a real one, rather it was meant to be for show, until either one of them found someone they _did_ want to be with, while also allowing the blonde teen some relief from the numerous proposals he had been receiving.

With those baselines established, Minato had then given them a month before the wedding, where they'd try to get to know each other better so that no one would suspect the nature of their union. They were currently out on the first of those meetings, sitting down by the trees outlining training ground three.

For Kakashi this was rather awkward, but it seemed to be the opposite for the jinchūriki, as he had been smiling since the silver-haired man had picked him up at home, and it was a rather odd contrast to the shy look he had had on his face the other day in the Hokage's office.

"So…" he started hesitantly, raking his eyes over the teen sitting in front of him, who was again outfitted in civilian clothing, a light orange tank top and beige shorts showing off his lithe build; at least his fiancé wasn't unattractive, which was a plus in this whole situation.

"Mhmm?" the blonde hummed in response, picking at the grass in front of him but looking Kakashi in his single visible eye.

"Are you- are you happy with the uh, arrangement?" he asked the teen in an uncertain tone, which was rare for him, since he was usually pretty confident, but this whole ordeal had thrown him for a loop.

He thought Naruto would be unsatisfied with them being set up to marry, having to be tied down at eighteen years of age to someone fourteen years his elder. The teen was a free spirit, so it confused him to see the boy seemingly happy, and he was even more surprised when instead of voicing what Kakashi thought would be discontent he just pouted.

"You're not, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned looking bashful, but Kakashi knew he was everything but.

"I- why are you not mad? You're allowed to be angry Naruto," he reasoned, opting not to answer the blonde.

"But I'm not!"

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when the blonde moved himself abruptly, now kneeling in front of Kakashi with his hands on the older man's knees, looking at him with big baby-blue eyes.

"Y'know, I've had a crush on you since I was like, thirteen or something, so yeah, I'm happy, and I thought you'd be too! I know you like me," Naruto explained, a faint blush high on his cheeks, but he looked confident as he spoke.

Kakashi on the other hand, was not feeling confident at all, in fact, he felt rather stumped. He had no clue the kid was into him, though he had had an inkling that the blonde was into men, having known him since he was born. He wasn't _into_ Naruto though, sure, he found him attractive, and he cared for the boy, but he wasn't interested in him romantically like the teen was suggesting.

"Naruto, where did you get that from? I don't like you in that way," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have to lie to me Baka-sensei, we're getting' married after all. Is it because my dad was _your_ sensei? He wouldn't do anything to you if we make it more real y'know, but maybe Mom would," the blonde tried to reason, but to Kakashi it didn't help much - apparently the kid thought he was in denial about his feelings, and also insisted Minato-sensei wouldn't be mad, but there was no way the older man would be fine with him defiling his son, his _only_ son who he had doted on and spoiled since birth, who was also, by the way, a teenager still.

"It has nothing to do with Yondaime-sama, I just don't like you the way you do me, Naruto-"

Just as quickly as the teen had moved closer to him before, now he had one of his tanned hands on top of Kakashi's crotch, rubbing softly with a pleased look on his whiskered face. With a hiss, he grabbed onto the blonde's wrist, trying to move the hand away, but he was faced with more resistance than he was expecting.

"What are you trying to do, Naruto?" he asked through gritted teeth, glaring half-heartedly at the brat.

"Just trynna prove a point," Naruto replied, rubbing with a bit more pressure and smirking in satisfaction as the bulge covered by dark blue pants grew bigger and firmer. "If you didn't like me then this guy wouldn't react to me, would it?"

"That- it's different Naruto. I don't like you in a romantic sense," he tried to explain, groaning when the blonde pouted again at hearing him, clearly not pleased with his words; he didn't stop his ministrations between the older man's legs though, getting even closer and pressing his body up against Kakashi's.

"Why? Don't you want to be my _husband_ , Ka-ka-shi?" Naruto whispered close to his ear, unzipping his flak jacket and placing his other hand on his chest, the word 'husband' making Kakashi's heart begin to beat at a faster tempo, and making his breath hitch with it.

"Your heart is beatin' awfully fast, isn't that a sign of romantic attraction?" the blonde went on, tilting his head to one side as he continued to tease the other shinobi.

All too suddenly, the blonde pulled away, standing up and dusting off his shorts and knees from grass clippings and dirt, leaving Kakashi on the ground, still propped up against the same tree, dick hard and heart beating out of his chest, feeling defeated by the teen for the first time in his life.

"Where are you going?" he questioned breathlessly, looking up at the blonde boy who had the sun shining behind him, making him look somewhat ethereal and unreachable.

"I'm gonna win you over Kakashi. You're gonna become my husband and you're going to like it," the cocky jinchūriki said, completely ignoring the silver-haired man's question, and with conviction evident in his voice.

"I-"

"Pick me up on Friday evening! Bai-bai!" Naruto chirped happily, vanishing a second later in the standard swirl of leaves.

"What the _fuck,"_ Kakashi moaned out after some time, his brain feeling like it was giving up on life.

* * *

And win him over he did, throughout the month, Naruto got to him in their "dates", a bizarre mixture of romantic and explicitly sexual moments spurred on by the blonde making him realize maybe he had been in denial, just a _bit_. The teen turned out to be a true fox, he was sly, cunning, seductive, _adorable_ – and now, with the wedding done and over with, he had the blonde completely naked, lying on his back against soft white sheets, looking up at him adoringly and victorious, knowing he had fulfilled his promise.

"We're married now," Naruto says somewhat breathlessly, having just been tossed onto the bed by Kakashi.

"Mhmmm," he hums as he nips at the teen's neck with his mask pooling around his own, and soft giggles from Naruto resounding in the suite where they're having their wedding night.

"You're my husband," the teen states, a genuine, toothy grin on his face as he runs his hands through thick gray hair.

"I am," he replies, moving his hands down to play with pink nipples, tweaking and caressing them with his fingers. He marks the jinchūriki's neck and growls possessively. "You're mine."

"I know," Naruto replied, moving his hands down to the silver-haired man's broad shoulders, moving one of them down to his bicep and tracing his Anbu tattoo.

"I mean it," he says gruffly, looking down at the blonde with both of his eyes, the sharingan imprinting the entire encounter in his mind forever. "No going to others, you come to me, come to your husband Naru. I don't want to see you going to Sasuke or someone else."

The blonde scrunches up his nose in distaste. "Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's got his own stuff goin' on Kashi. He's with Sakura-chan now, and I don't wanna go to him for anythin' anyway, I have you now," Naruto says, kissing lightly at the corner of his mouth.

"Good," he kisses back.

"Why are you still dressed? I'm all naked and you're not," the boy whines after a pause, pulling at his black haori overcoat that is covering the montsuki.

"And why do you need me naked, Naruto?"

"Don't be stupid. You're gonna _fuck_ me tonight," Naruto bristles and pouts, successfully getting Kakashi topless, who only cursed under his breath at the words coming out of the blonde's mouth. Naruto began running his hands down the older man's torso, tracing scars and hard abs, while in contrast his own body was devoid of any marks, thanks to the Kyūbi's regenerative abilities.

"Feel free to take my pants off then, hun."

* * *

They had been going at it for what felt like days, when it was really a few hours. Being shinobi, they both had exceptional stamina, but sex seemed to wear Naruto out awfully faster than training. Kakashi had reduced him to a sobbing, incoherent mess within twenty minutes by fingering the teen mercilessly, making him cum several times already. 

Regardless, the teen seemed to recover spectacularly every time, attempting to wear the jōnin out the same way through a blowjob, but Kakashi was more experienced, being was able to hold out better, but he couldn't deny that the sight of Naruto on his knees, looking up at him with teary blue eyes and his pretty mouth stuffed full of his cock made him want to cum like nothing had before.

Nothing compared to the main event though, for Kakashi, sinking himself into that tight, wet heat was indescribable, to have the blonde beneath him, gasping and writhing on the bed, arching his back upward and moving his hips around looking for more pleasure was one of the best feelings he had experienced. His ego was bigger than ever, knowing he could bring the jinchūriki to fruition by fucking into his sweet spot with amazing precision.

And now, after several hours of mating like rabbits, the both of them were looking exactly like what you would expect a newly-wed couple to look after countless rounds of love making. Kakashi with scratches on his back, bruises on his shoulders from the death-grip Naruto kept on them, and sweat marring his forehead and torso, deep breaths racking his muscular frame. On the other hand, the blonde teen looked, to put it plainly, fucked out; his neck and collarbone filled with love bites and marks, fingerprint shaped bruises on his hips, skin still flushed, and his blonde hair even messier than usual, not to mention his swollen red lips.

"You ready for another round?" Kakashi asked, his words muffled against the blonde's damp mop of hair, glancing at the window and noticing the sun rising in the horizon.

"Uh huh," Naruto replied, moving his head from Kakashi's chest to beam up at him with a cheeky smile. "How do you want me?"

Kakashi didn't reply, opting instead to manhandle the teen, getting him on his back with a pillow under his lower back, making his ass tilt in order for him to get in deeper. With one hand he guided his dick back to the still stretched and wet hole, holding up the blonde's hands by the wrists with his other.

"Why are you holding my hands like that?" the teen complained, tugging at Kakashi's hold of his hands over his head.

"I don't want you touching yourself," Kakashi said with a growl, pushing in deeper into the boy, making him whimper and pout.

"I _need_ to though," the younger one replied, dragging that last word out in a whine.

"Hm? And why's that?" the silver-haired man questioned, nipping at the teen's collarbone.

"You can't- _ah_ , can't satisfy me with _that_ , maybe I should be the one fuckin' you instead," the teen said with a cheeky smirk, referring to his cock, though he knew that was a complete lie, he only wanted to annoy Kakashi.

"You fucking brat," Kakashi chuckled, humored by the statement, the teen had chased after him and now that he had him, he was behaving unruly. He delivered a particularly hard thrust to the teen, satisfied at the gasp he got in return, beginning to fuck harder into the golden skinned body beneath him. "That's a lie though, I know you love my cock, baby."

Naruto scrunched up his nose at the pet name, but otherwise he didn't give a response, focused on the pleasure he was getting from the jōnin filling him repeatedly.

"Plus, Naruto, do you really think you should be the one fucking me with this?" he said, fisting the blonde's pink, hard and leaking member, which although not necessarily small, was nowhere as big as Kakashi's. "Face it, brat. You were made to be fucked by me."

" _Nhh- ah!"_ was all Kakashi got in response, which made him growl.

"Say it, Naruto," he demanded, seizing his thrusts completely.

"I am! I am! Made to be fucked by you- _please_ ," Naruto said with a sob, rotating his hips trying to incite movement from Kakashi and looking for pleasure for himself.

Kakashi just gave out a pleased hum, gripping Naruto's soft, golden thighs and started pumping away ruthlessly, hitting the boy's prostate dead on, making him whimper and gasp, his toes curling in pleasure and his legs beginning to shake. When the teen finally got his hands free, he used them to bring Kakashi down by his neck, kissing him feverishly, his eyes teary. Only grunts and moans - the latter getting higher in pitch with every thrust – filled the room, and finally, with curses muttered under his breath, Kakashi came deep inside the blonde, who followed coating both of their lower stomachs with his own cum.

"You're too heavy," Naruto whined from underneath Kakashi, pushing the older man off and to the side, then cuddling up to him.

"That was good," Kakashi said, panting and petting soft blonde hair.

"Mhmm."

There was a pause and then Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Ne, Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

* * *

After the wedding, they moved in together into a small one-bedroom apartment, and they had settled in rather well for the past few weeks. Domestic life with Naruto Uzumaki was an adventure for Kakashi, getting out of bed to see the blonde cooking breakfast in one of his own shirts never failed to make his breath hitch, and taking naps together after a long day of training had a similar effect.

Being able to have sex on _their_ bed, in _their_ bedroom, in _their_ apartment was amazing, with no disturbances and no need to keep their voices down, able to explore each other sexually was a unique opportunity, and during the course of those past weeks, Kakashi had discovered that although the teen was a real brat in bed, he also had times where he only wanted to be made love to softly, relishing in the fact that they were finally married.

That state of bliss was ruined when Minato and Kushina visited. Kakashi had opted not to show Naruto's parents the extent of their romantic relationship, feeling like he'd be betraying his sensei and wife. When they left, the blonde looked rather down, and had taken notice that the jōnin was too quiet and distanced throughout the day, leading to Naruto questioning his husband that night after a round of sex where he felt the older man was uncharacteristically absent.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked, tracing lines aimlessly on one of the jōnin's hands.

Kakashi only grunted in response.

"What's wrong?" the blonde questioned; a longing stare on his face.

"Nothing," Kakashi replied in a curt voice, not wanting to think of the issues plaguing his relationship so early on, it was easier to ignore it.

"That's bullshit. Don't lie to me Kakashi, married couples don't lie to each other, y'know," the teen said with a pout, shifting on the bed to an upright position to look the silver-haired man in the eyes.

"I- dammit Naruto, I got carried away, during our wedding night," Kakashi explained in a pained tone, knowing that during their wedding night he had become possessive when he had no right, he had gotten carried away and bedded the boy when he shouldn't have, and worst of all, he had defiled his sensei's son.

"What? No you didn't, I wasn't hurt," Naruto retorted, confused.

"I shouldn't have had sex with you," the older man said, a harsh tone to his voice which he regretted right away when he saw the blonde's face fall, clearly hurt by his words.

"Are you serious? You're not just saying that?" the golden-haired boy asked, his eyes sad and his mouth devoid of his usual smile. He didn't wait for a reply though, his expression shifted and that bratty, smug face Kakashi was so familiar with overtook it. The blonde shifted closer to Kakashi and put one of his hands down the older man's underwear, running his other hand through thick, gray hair, while he nosed at the pale neck presented to him. "You're lying, you don't regret a thing."

"I'm not lying Naruto," Kakashi hissed out, gripping the blonde's wrist but not making any real effort to remove the teen's hand from his dick. "I- I betrayed Minato-sensei's trust."

Naruto pulled his head away from Kakashi's neck, and scoffed. He wasn't happy that his husband was mentioning his father at a moment like this, but he also knew it was a real problem he needed to deal with. "So that's what this is all about? You're so obsessed with him Kashi."

"I'm not."

"But you are, you're thinking of _him_ when you have _me_ on your lap," the blonde stated with a pout on his face. "Do you wanna replace him? Is that it? Do you want me to call you _daddy_?"

Kakashi instantly froze, feeling like he could've climaxed right there, his heart stopping alongside it. That was too much to take, if he felt like was defiling his sensei's son now, having the teen call him daddy felt like something he'd go to hell for, but he couldn't deny how much it turned him on, as fucked up as it was.

"No, fuck, don't," Kakashi barely ground out, somehow managing not to stutter.

"Why not daddy?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"Just don't, shit. You're killing me Naruto."

"Fine," the blonde replied in-between poorly concealed giggles. He pulled his hand out of Kakashi's boxers but stayed on his lap. "Seriously though, stop worrying about my dad, you care for me and respect me, we're married Kakashi. I'm my own person and I _want_ your love, my dad doesn't matter, you can respect him but our relationship is ours, so stop being dumb."

"Fine, you're right," Kakashi conceded, the blonde humming his agreement and slumping down against his chest.

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Hm?" the teen replied.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> so I made this, written at 3 am so if theres mistakes let me know, if you enjoyed kudos n' that, and feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, suggestions, whatever, thanks :)


End file.
